Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier
Jak 5: Jak and the Lost Frontier Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier is an action-adventure game developed by High Impact Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The sixth game in Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter series, it was released on November 3, 2009 for the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2.[1] The player assumes the role of Jak, the angst-ridden hero enhanced by his exposure to Light and Dark eco. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jak_and_Daxter:_The_Lost_Frontier&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay Gameplay is similar to that of Jak II and Jak III, incorporating three of the original gun mods and limited eco use. Much of the game is played aerially. Like its predecessors, The Lost Frontier is fairly open-ended, allowing players to complete assigned missions or freely roam the map. The player also gets a chance to play as Daxter, with a Dark twist.[2][3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jak_and_Daxter:_The_Lost_Frontier&action=edit&section=2 editPlot Jak and his sidekick, Daxter, begin the game escorting Keira on her journey to become a Sage. After an encounter with Captain Phoenix, an eco-seeking Sky Pirate, Jak crash-lands and sets off in search of eco with which to repair his Hellcat. After a successful take-off, Jak must fight off Sky Pirates attacking the ACS Behemoth, which is owned by Duke Skyheed of Aeropa. Jak is given an instrument called the Eco Seeker. He is unable to power it because the excess Dark Eco in the area prevents him from using his own eco powers, but Keira is granted permission to study it for a week if Jak proves himself in the Danger course. Daxter also escapes from the underground of Aeropa, but not unscathed: tainted by Dark Eco, he is now black, spiky and in no mood for soft underpants. Then, Captain Phoenix attacks the building and steals both the Eco Seeker and Keira. Jak and Daxter then chase Phoenix but are led into a trap, resulting in them landing back on the Island again. On the Island the duo meet The Castaway, who knows that Jak has been touched by Dark Eco, but can't remember his own name. He also mentions that he built the Robots. He also offers to fix Jak's Hellcat, but requires a Velonium Power Pod from (inevitably) the most dangerous robot The Castaway ever created. After Jak and Daxter get the Power Pod, The Castaway fixes his ship and later on sneaks on board. When Jak and Daxter take off they destroy the Phantom Blade's engine and defenses, causing Phoenix to let them land. On board Jak and Phoenix get into an argument, but Keira intervenes and makes them shake hands. When Jak finds out that the Eco Seeker is missing two parts, they travel to Fardrop to get the first piece from a Pirate Lady. When they travel to the Old Aeropan Barracks, Jak comes across a testing table (similar to the one he was experimented on in Jak 2). He realizes that someone has been experimenting with Dark Eco and angrily states that whoever did it should be destroyed. When they find one of the Coordinates, the Castaway reveals that he is (or once was) a Dark Eco Sage and that he built the facility for the Aeropans. Phoenix reveals that he was once the commander of the Aeropan Air Forces. He was put in charge of a secret weapons program to make a new class warrior (similar to the Dark Warrior Program). When he found out what they were doing, he refused and tried to stop the program, but Skyheed wouldn't hear of it. So, he took the only option left and kidnapped the program's chief scientist (The Castaway. In the scuffle, he took a blow to his head, making him forget who he was) and marooned him on Brink Island to hide his work from the Aeropans ("Too little, too late!" Jak states). Phoenix further explains that Skyheed spread the dark power to all the Aeropans, who declared Phoenix what he became; an outlaw and he vowed to destroy them, destroy what Jak is. Keira angrily protests that if Phoenix cared for her at all, he would spare Jak and the Castaway says that Jak can be used to undo the damage done, being "a warrior who proves Dark Eco can be controlled, or at least managed". When the location of the third coordinate sphere is found, the duo fly the Phantom Blade to Sector Zero. Jak and Daxter get the third sphere, but the Behemoth attacks the Phantom Blade and Jak has to defend it. Back on board, Jak, Daxter, Keira, Phoenix and the crew fix the Eco Seeker, which points to the Abandoned Research Rig. Then Phoenix recalls that the Research Rig was built over strange formations. It is then revealed to be a Precursor facility from long ago. When they reach the Eco Core, Keira tries to fix it. Shortly after, Klout shows up with Skyheed at the Eco Core, but was paid off by Skyheed in exchange for the location. Skyheed orders Klout to kill everyone excluding Jak, because he wants to study his unique ability to control dark eco. When Klout advances, Keira presses a button to activate an energy field with the Eco Core. The Eco Radiation kills Klout while Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Phoenix escape, leaving Skyheed behind. Back on board, a message is sent stating that the Aeropans have laid siege to the Far Drop. Jak and Daxter are sent to defeat Aeropan Shock Troops attacking Far Drop. Then the Behemoth appears to destroy Far Drop. Jak and Daxter successfully destroy the Behemoth's weapons, causing the Aeropans to retreat. On board the Phantom Blade, Phoenix wants revenge on Skyheed for the attack. Then another message is transmitted anonymously, telling them to use the old Barracks warp gate. Jak, Daxter, and Keira get through the warp gate and Jak's Gunstaff weapons are disabled. Jak then has to destroy the Weapons Control System to use his weapons again. When Jak's Gunstaff begins to work, he heads up to the palace to defeat Skyheed. When Jak encounters Duke Skyheed, Skyheed begins to draw on mass amounts of Dark Eco that transform him into a Dark Eco Monster. Jak tries to defeat him but Skyheed escapes on an Airship. Jak then takes an airship and chases him but Skyheed leads him into an obstacle course and Skyheed retreats to the Behemoth to take power from the Eco Core, intent on using it to make the Aeropans the dominant species. Jak then has to stop the ACS Behemoth from stealing Eco Power from the Eco Core. Shields surround the Behemoth but the Phantom Blade disables them. When Jak destroys the Eco Crystals on the Behemoth. Phoenix flies the Phantom Blade between the Eco Core and Behemoth to prevent them from taking eco. But unfortunately the Phantom Blade gets destroyed and as a result, Phoenix gets killed. However, the Behemoth is now vulnerable to attacks. A forlorn Keira then installs a Light Eco Beam in the Hellcat to finish the Behemoth off. When Duke Skyheed and the Behemoth are finally destroyed, the eco balance is restored. Keira then activates the Eco Core and the Core channels energy which travels to Eco Vents around the world ending the Eco shortage and reduces storm and quake activity in all directions.